Désinhibé
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Pourquoi Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis obligé de ramener Potter dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef oui Dumbledore est timbré: Potter Préfet . Quoique dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais bien visité sa chambre mais là, il est bourré... Yaoi, Lemon,Humour


**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_Désinhiber_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée tordue qui à donnée naissance à ce One Shot, non moins tordu !

**_Rating :_** M, M, M, et toujours M ! (_Je crois que ça va devenir ma lettre péférée !_ **:p**)

**_Pairing :_** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! (_Parce que comme dit quelqu'un que je connais: "le cul de Harry est la propriété privée de Draco !)_

**_Note de MoUa :_** Bah, j'ai rien de particulier à dire, à part qu'il est dans mes tiroirs depuis un petits moment celui là et que j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de le finir et de le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**_Résumé :_** Attendez, je vais vous raconter comment je me suis retrouvé à ramener le Balafré dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu Saint Potty est Préfet, et Dumbledore est un inconscient, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse…

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

-

-

-

-

-

-

« _Boum_ » !  
Je tombe au sol, Potter couché sur moi. Non mais quelle plaie, vraiment. Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai hérité du Balafré ? J'ai rien demandé.  
Attendez, je vais vous raconter comment je me suis retrouvé à ramener le Balafré dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu Saint Potty est Préfet, et Dumbledore est un inconscient, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**Flash.Back**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »  
**_(Just for you, ma NamouretTe!)_

Hermione finissait de préparer son meilleur ami. C'est elle qui avait eut la lourde tache de le traîner dans les rues de Prés au Lard pour faire du shopping. Et elle avait fini par trouver son bonheur. Un jean, parfaitement coupé et qui moulaient à merveille les fesses fermes d'Harry, et un chandail sans manches, tous deux noirs. Elle avait aussi mit la main sur une chemise blanche, légèrement trop grande pour Harry mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Le Survivant allait en faire craquer plus d'un, puisqu'il était gay. _(Evidant, non ? Sinon l'histoire ne serait pas un SLASH !)_. Elle fini de coiffer les cheveux de jais et se recula pour admirer son œuvre.  
Son ami n'avait plus rien du gringalé de 11 ans, qu'elle avait rencontré 6 ans au paravent. Bien qu'il soit plus petit de Ron,-mais qui n'est pas petit à coté de Ron ?- il avait acquit une musculature tout en finesse, que laissait voir le chandail. Il ne portait plus ses immondes lunettes. Elle les avait virés lors de leur sortie à Prés au Lard, disant qu'elle en avait marre de louchait, à cause des reflets, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. La couleur du chandail faisait ressortir leur étonnante couleur verte, alors que la chemise blanche accentuait la couleur noire de ses cheveux.  
« **_Vraiment réussit… _**» murmura la jeune fille, en finissant de l'inspecter.  
« **_Je peux me regarder, maintenant ?_** » demanda Harry, quelque peu anxieux. Hermione lui avait interdit de se voir avant qu'il ne soit totalement préparé.  
« **_Oui ._** »  
La jeune femme fit disparaître le drap noir qui couvrait le grand miroir de la salle de bain des garçons et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il s'approcha de la glace et se dévisagea.  
« **_Mignonne, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Je suis… on dirait… je suis… _**» bredouilla le brun.  
« **_Magnifique !_** » le coupa Ron, alors qu'il allait prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. « **_Tu as fais une merveille, ma chérie. _**»  
« **_Merci, Ron, mais maintenant, je vous laisse je dois aller me changer. _**»  
Les yeux de la brune s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire sur le postérieur, de son amant, admirablement bien moulé dans un pantalon en cuir couleur terre. Le roux eut un rire et poussa Hermione vers la sortie. Celle-ci eut une moue plus qu'adorable mais fini par rejoindre son dortoir, au pas de course.

« **_Tu es magnifique. _**» Lui redit Ron, quand Hermione fut partie.  
« **_Mais enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas moi._** » Contra Harry.  
« **_Oh, arrête ! Décoinces toi, et rappelle moi qui c'est qui à couché avec Snape._** » Lui lança Ron, agacé du manque d'assurance de son meilleur ami.  
« **_Moua. Mais je n'étais pas habillé comme ça. _**»  
« **_Ah, non, ça c'est sur ! Tu n'étais même pas habillé._** » Se moqua Ron.  
« **_Va te faire voir. _**» Grinça le petit brun en allant bouder sur le lit de Ron.  
« **_Tu vas me faire la gueule ? _**» demanda Ron, en lui faisait des yeux de chien battu, made in Sirius Black.  
« **_Oui._** »  
« **_Bon, beh, ça te passera avant que ça me reprenne…_** » soupira, fataliste, Ron.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

« **_Draco, qu'est ce que tu fous ? _**» Hurla Blaise en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain des septièmes années de Slytherin.  
« **_J'arrive !_** » répondit la voix du blond.  
Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Gregory, Vincent et Millicent, tapaient du pied, commençant à s'échauffer doucement.  
« **_Dray, chéri ! Si tu n'es pas sorti dans trente secondes de cette putain de salle de bain, je fais sauter cette putain de porte de merde ! _**» jura Pansy.  
Le jeune homme blond de l'autre coté de la porte, conta le nombre de juron utilisé par sa meilleure amie, dans une même phrase (3) et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui obéisse. Il ne fallait jamais, jamais se mettre à dos, Pansy Parkinson, surtout avant une fête.  
Draco ouvrit doucement la porte d'ébène et eut un sourire suffisant en voyant les regards de ses amis. Ils le regardaient tous comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, avant de faire face à nouveau.  
« **_Chiotte ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beau qui son gay ?_** » demanda Pansy, en secouant la tête, navrée.  
« **_Une erreur de la nature._** » Proposa Milly, en faisant voler ses tresses blondes quand elle secoua elle aussi la tête.  
« **_Alors vous me trouvez comment ? _**» s'informa Draco.  
« **_On est vraiment obligé de te le dire ? _**» se plaignit Blaise.  
«**_ Oui._** »  
Les six amis détaillèrent une fois de plus, le pantalons à pinces, et la chemise de soie qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur le corps musclé du Slytherin. Une cravate attachée, lâchement, autour de son cou et lui donnait un air rebelle, les deux derniers boutons de la chemise étaient ouverts, dévoilant la naissance des clavicules de Draco. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient coupé court sur la nuque et ceux de devant légèrement plus long tombait librement autour de son visage.  
« **_Tu es parfait. On peut y aller maintenant ?_** » s'impatienta Pansy.  
« **_Bien sur, Chérie. Et pour ta gouverne, un Malfoy est… _**»  
« **_Toujours parfait. _**» Finirent ses amis pour lui.  
Les sept Slytherin quittèrent leurs quartiers en riant de bon cœur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient laissé tomber leurs masques. N'en pouvant plus d'être accusé de Mangemorts et de sans cœur, alors qu'ils avaient été espions pendant la guerre. Jouant leurs vies, pour ces gamins qui les traités comme des moins que rien.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry entendit la mâchoire de Ron faire un bruit mat quand elle toucha le sol. Le roux regardait sa petite amie, les yeux arrondis de surprise. La jeune femme portait une robe bustier dont le haut était constitué d'un entrelacs de rubans de soie, rouge et ambre, la jupe quand à elle était faite de mousseline dont la couleur était un dégradé de orange à or. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en une longue tresse qui reposait sur sa poitrine.  
« **_Tu me trouve comment ? _**» demanda innocemment Hermione, alors qu'elle avait rejoint Ron et Harry.  
« **_Divine._** » Articula difficilement le dernier des garçons Weasley.

Harry de son côté n'écoutait pas le moins du monde la conversation de ses amis, ses yeux étaient rivés sur un Slytherin blond. Draco Malfoy dans son costume blanc ressemblé à un Ange.  
« **_Harry ? Wouhou, Harry, t'es avec nous ? _**» demanda Ron en agitant sa main devant les yeux d'Harry.  
Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son petit ami et désigna le blond de signe de tête.  
« **_Ah, ben, je comprends mieux où t'es parti, Petit frère._** » Marmonna Ron.  
« **_Et si nous y allions maintenant ? _**» proposa Hermione, en prenant les mains des deux garçons.  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été décorée comme une boîte de nuit et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffindors.

« **_Waouh, tu es super, Harry ! _**» s'exclama Seamus, avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête, Dean était vraisemblablement jaloux.  
« **_C'est donc pour ça que Hermione t'as traîné à Prés au Lard._** » En conclu Ginny.  
« **_Mouais._** » Marmonna le jeune homme pas à l'aise du tout d'être le centre d'intérêt de toute la table des Gryffindors.  
« **_Superbe, et on est pas les seuls à le penser, regardez les autres tables._** »  
Harry qui était de dos au reste de la Grande Salle se retourna pour voir presque toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Seul les Slytherins de septième année ne semblait pas le voir et continuaient à rire des bêtises que racontait Blaise.

« **_Très chers élèves… _**»  
Harry sursauta Dumbledore venait de le couper en plein matage.  
« **_Je suis ravi de pouvoir dire aux septièmes années qu'ils n'auront plus à me supporter._** »  
Des « _houra_ » s'élevèrent dans la Salle.  
« **_Et je suis également ravi de vous dire que je n'aurai plus à vous supporter. _**» Rigola le vieux sorcier, puis devenant plus sérieux. « **_Je compte sur vous tous pour qu'il n'y ait aucune bagarre, insulte, et pour finir, évitez de vous soûler et de vomir partout sinon Rusard va m'en parler encore pendant deux mois, et j'ai autre chose à faire._** »  
Les élèves regardèrent abasourdis Dumbledore, mais finir par hausser les épaules dans un très bel ensemble, avant de commencer à manger.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

« **_Vous comptez faire quoi plus tard ? _**» demanda Neville, en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.  
« **_Hermione et moi avons décidé d'ouvrir un magasin d'apothicaire._** » Répondit Ron, avant de rendre la main de sa copine et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.  
« **_De notre coté avec Dean, on a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique._** »  
« **_Ouais, une année à voyager et à faire l'amour._** » Lâcha rêveusement Seamus.  
« **_Obsédé._** » Rigola son petit copain.  
« **_Moi,_** » commença Neville, « **_je pense que je vais me diriger dans des études de Potions. Depuis que Snape a arrêté de me persécuter je ne suis pas trop mauvais. Et toi, Harry ?_** »  
« **_Rien, pour l'instant en tout cas. Avec ce que m'ont laissé mes parents, je pourrai ne jamais travailler et pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune envie._** »  
« **_C'est une idée… _**»

Harry décrocha rapidement de la suite de la conversation pour fixer du regard Draco ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, son regard était comme aimanté au blond. Il le regardait danser, un Ange au milieu des empotés qui l'approchaient. Bougeant sensuellement au rythme de la musique, des mèches de ses cheveux lunaires tombant devant ses yeux. Il était d'une sensualité à toute épreuve.  
Harry faillit laisser échapper un gémissement quand le bras caressant lentement son torse, les yeux mi-clos.  
« **_Alors, on matte mon filleul. _**» Dit une voix qui fit sursauter Harry.  
Le jeune homme se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape, qui arborait un sourire goguenard.  
Le Gryffindor détailla son ancien amant. Il portait un jean vert forêt et une chemise blanche, qui le rendait sexy à souhait. Le vil professeur de Potions avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre.  
« **_Je ne matte pas ton filleul. _**»  
« **_Oui, et moi je suis toujours vierge et innocent._** » Le nargua Snape.  
« **_Je t'emmerde, Sev'. Va plutôt retrouver ton Mumus d'amûr. _**»  
« **_Ouh, j'ai touché un point sensible._** »  
« **_Sev'…_** » souffla Harry.  
« **_D'accord, j'y vais. _**»  
Le professeur de Potions embrassa Harry au coin des lèvres et se dirigea vers Remus qui l'attendait dans un des canapés de la pièce.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Blaise regardait depuis un moment vers la table des Gryffindors, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
«**_ Dray._** » Il donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami, assit prés de lui. « **_Regarde._** »  
Le noir fit un signe de tête pour désigner Harry qui s'était encore perdu dans la contemplation du blond. Le blond tourna son regard vers Harry et manqua de s'étouffer.  
« **_Putain, c'est Potter ?_** » demanda-t-il, alors que Greg lui mettait de grandes claques dans le dos.  
« **_Qui veux-tu que e soit ? _**» répliqua Pansy.  
« **_Merde, il est… il est… _**»  
« **_Bandant._** » Fini pour lui Blaise. « **_Si j'avais était gay… _**»  
« **_Ouais et bien moi je le suis. Et je vous promet qu'à la fin de la soirée, il fini dans mon lit._** »  
« **_N'oubli pas le sort d'insonorisation._** » Lui conseilla simplement Blaise, alors que le blond se levait pour retourner danser.  
Malfoy avait bien l'intention d'aller aborder Harry mais pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord le rendre fou de désir. Il commença à se mouvoir au rythme lent et sensuel de « Fever ». Ses hanches se balançaient doucement suivant les accords de la musique. Il ne quitta jamais des yeux Potter et le vit croiser les jambes pour essayer de masquer quelque chose.  
« **_Parfait… encore un peu et il sera à point… _**» se murmura le blond.

De son coté, Harry avait vu Malfoy se lever, alors que lui-même entamé son quatrième verre, et il avait bien l'intention de finir soûl. Il continua à regarder Malfoy, tout le temps où celui-ci fut sur la piste de danse et quitta la Grande Salle quand le jeune homme alla s'asseoir.  
A ce moment là, il en était à son douzième verre et ne tenait plus vraiment droit. Il prit les escaliers menant au dortoirs des Slytherins sans vraiment sans apercevoir et s'assit contre un mur, prés d'une armure qui commença à lui taper la papote.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Draco avait cherché Potter partout mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Résigné il prit le chemin de son dortoir, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se pencha et trouva le brun qu'il cherchait depuis deux heures, dormant comme un bien heureux, l'armure lui chantant une berceuse.  
« **_Potter ?_** »  
Malfoy secoua délicatement l'épaule du brun et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux Draco su immédiatement qu'il était bourré.  
« **_Potter, tu devrais rentrer dans ta chambre._** » Lui dit-il, en recommençant à marcher.  
« **_L'est où ?_** » demanda la voix pâteuse du rouge et or.  
« **_Putain !_** » jura le blond.  
Il s'approcha, passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le releva. Il commença à se diriger vers le couloir où il savait que se trouvait la chambre de Potter.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

« **_Tu es sexy quand tu danses._** » Souffla Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy ;  
« **_Je suis toujours sexy, Potter. Alors comme ça, ça t'a plu._** » Commenta le blond.  
Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Draco repoussa le visage du brun et découvrit que celui-ci s'était endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« **_Putain, Potty ! J'étais censé te baiser ce soir, pas jouer la nounou. _**» Marmonna Draco.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**Flash.Back.End**.** » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Je repousse Potter, on croit pas comme ça mais il est lourd le Nain à Lunettes. Enfin, il a plus de lunettes mais on s'en tape. Je me relève élégamment, puisque un Malfoy se doit d'être élégant en toute circonstance, même si il doit jouer au Baby-sitter pour un héros ivre mort.  
J'attrape Potter et fini de passer l'entré de sa chambre. Merlin, on dirait un couple de jeunes mariés.  
Je porte la plus grande plaie que la terre est jamais portée jusqu'à son lit et l'y lâche. Ouf, y commencer à peser, le Petit Pote Potty.  
Je l'allonge comme il faut et commence à lui enlever son jean, qui lui va merveilleusement bien, soit dit en passant. Ensuite j'entreprends de lui ôter son chandail, la chemise ayant été perdu, en court de route.  
Et là je m'aperçoit que ce petit connard bandant est sacrément bien foutu.  
_« Jeleveux, jeleveux, jeleveux »  
_Ta gueule la petite voix, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il dort.  
_« On s'en fou ! »  
_Bien sur que non, on ne s'en fou pas. Je le veux mais j'aimerai qu'il soit un minimum actif et là c'est râpé.

Je fini ma conversation avec moi-même, et regarde Har… Potter dormir. Il a la bouche légèrement ouverte, qui laisse passer un souffle légèrement alcoolisé. Son torse et déjà bronzé, et parfaitement dessiné. Ses hanches sont fines et sont continuées par d'interminables jambes. Il est plus petit que moi, mais on voit tout de suite qu'il a été entraîné pour faire la guerre.  
Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre dans mon dortoir. Je me lève et découvre quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant.  
« **_Putain, Potter, même quand tu dors tu me pourris la vie._** »  
Je baisse les yeux pour voir que mon pantalon et déformé par une érection plus que conséquente.  
Bon je ne peux pas me balader dans les couloirs comme ça donc tu vas me prêter ta salle de bain, Potter.  
_« La bonne excuse… »  
_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire de Potter, en espérant qu'il est quelque chose à ma taille. Je fais quand même quinze centimètres de plus que lui. Je me penche pour fouiller dans l'armoire et « Oh, joie ! », je trouve des affaires à ma taille, voir un peu plus grandes. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'elles appartiennent à mon parrain, enfin bon…  
_« On s'en fou ! »  
_Comme tu résume bien mes pensées la petite voix.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**Fin.du.PoV.de.Draco**.** » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et eut un sifflement admiratif en y entrant.  
« **_Et bien, Potty, y se sont pas foutu de toi…_** »  
La pièce était tout simplement immense. Toute en marbre vert et blanc, une immense baignoire trônait au centre de la pièce. Trois des murs étaient recouverts de miroirs faisant paraître la pièce encore plus grande.  
Draco déposa ses affaires sur le lavabo et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche qui se trouvait dans un des coins. Après s'être déshabillé, il entra dans la cabine et laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles. Quand il porta son regard sur son entrejambe, il jura. Il n'avait toujours pas débandé.  
Résigné, il laissa sa main caresser son torse, puis cheminer vers ses abdos, avant de la poser sur son sexe tendu. Il caresse, d'abord, son gland, frissonnant sous la sensation de plaisir. Il laissa ensuite sa main voyager, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser ses hanches, accentuant le frottement. Son autre main caresser sa gorge, descendant vers ses tétons dressés qu'il pinça doucement. Il étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre, et accéléra ses mouvements, il se sentait proche de la libération. Au moment où il joui l'image de Harry dormant paisiblement s'imposa à son regard.  
Ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux dans le bac de douche.  
« **_Fait chier, Potter !_** » jura-t-il, en frappant le sol.  
Il se releva et fini de se laver rageusement.  
Au moment de s'habiller, il regarda les affaires et ne prit que le boxer.  
« **_Et puis merde, au point ou j'en suis, j'ai qu'à dormir ici… _**»  
Il sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lit, où Harry dormait toujours. Il jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme avant de se glisser dans les draps.  
« **_Bonne nuit, Potter. _**»  
Il se retourna ensuite, et s'endormi rapidement.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait prit l'habitude, avec la guerre, de dormir très peu. Il soupira, il se sentait parfaitement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur.  
_« Attendez, cocon de chaleur ? Je me suis pas endormi dans les couloirs hier soir ? »  
_Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et eut la surprise de reconnaître le ciel de lit, de son propre lit.  
_« Okay, donc je suis rentré dans ma chambre. Mais pourquoi, deux bras m'entourent la taille ? »  
_Il baissa la tête pour que son champ de vision soit empli d'une couleur entre l'or blanc et l'argent.  
_« Putain, mais c'est Malfoy ! »  
_Il eut un sursaut, essayant de se reculer, mais le blond grogna et resserra sa poigna autour des hanches fines du brun. Harry respira calmement, en essayant de se souvenirs de se qui c'était passé la veille. Il avait mangé avec ses amis, puis il avait bu, bu encore un peu, et il avait fini par quitter la Grande Salle complètement saoul, et SEUL.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**PoV.de.Harry**.** » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Okay, je reste calme et je rationalise. Qu'est-ce que peut bien foutre, Malfoy, dans mon lit, à me prendre pour son doudou ? Il s'est peut-être trompé de chambre. Oui ça doit être ça.  
_« Et le mot de passe ? »  
_Putain qu'est-ce que tu viens te mêler d'un conversation personnelle toi ?  
_« Je te rappelle que Je suis Ta conscience ! »  
_Ah, ouais, alors pourquoi ta la voix de Snape.  
_« Parce que ça t'énerve… »  
_Et en plus tu te fou de ma gueule ! Au lieu de faire la con trouve une solution.  
_« Bah, t'as qu'à en profiter. »  
_Est-il utile que j'ajoute : SAUF CELLE LA !  
_« Tu sais 'Ry, tu n'auras peut-être aucune autre occasion de te faire, Malfoy. Et tu en as très très envie… »  
_Salope !

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**Fin.du.PoV.d'Harry**.** » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry envoya valser toutes ses bonnes manières et décida d'en profiter. Il se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Draco pour pouvoir lui faire face. Le jeune homme dormait vraiment bien. Seul ses yeux qui bougeaient sous ses paupières disaient à Harry qu'il était en train de dormir, tout comme le petit sourire qu'il arborait.  
Harry hésita à poser sa main sur le torse pâle et à le caresser mais il en avait vraiment envie alors il abandonna la lutte contre sa libido. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il redessina les pectoraux, puis les abdos. Sa main glissa ensuite vers la cuisse, avant d'en caresser l'intérieur et de remonter vers l'aine. Il frôla le sexe du blond qui prenait doucement vie. Sa main redessina, une nouvelle fois, les abdominaux qui se contractèrent, puis le torse fin. Il alla ensuite caresser la nuque faisait crisser les petits cheveux sous ses ongles.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « «**.**PoV.de.Draco**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Je me sens bien. Je suis au chaud, dans un lit particulièrement confortable, et pour compléter ce tableau parfait une main merveilleusement douée me caresse.  
STOP ! Pause ! Temps mort !  
Une main ? Qui me caresse ?  
_« Ouais et elle est plus que douée ! Tu trouves pas qui fait chaud ici ? »  
_Si, mais je voudrai pas casser l'ambiance mais : ELLE EST A QUI CETTE MAIN !  
_« Bah, à Potter. Gros idiot, tu es dans son lit. »  
_Tu veux dire que Potter me… caresse ?  
_« Ouais, et il s'applique le con. Mmmh, plus à droite. »  
_Putain, voilà que je parle tout seul. Ça craint.  
_« Mais non mon Chou. Mais si j'étais toi, et je suis toi, j'ouvrirai les yeux pour voir le magnifique brun qui s'occupe de toi. »_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**Fin.du.PoV.de.Draco**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Draco eut un gémissement qui fit sursauter Harry. Quand le brun releva la tête il tomba sur le regard encore endormi de Draco. Il rougit d'un coup et s'éloigna.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « **.**PoV.de.Harry**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Voilà que mes bonnes manières reviennent au galop. Il aurait pas pu continuer à dormir le blondinet. Je bafouille deux trois excuses, et me lève précipitamment pour aller dans la salle de bain. Là, j'enlève le dernier vêtement que je porte et entre dans la cabine de douche.  
Les yeux fermés je savoure l'eau qui coule le long de mon corps, détendant mes muscles, tous mes muscles ! Je reste encore un moment sans bouger sous le jet d'eau chaude, avant d'entreprendre de me savonner.  
C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Putain, je sais même plus combien j'ai bu. Je jure que mes débuts d'alcoolique s'arrêtent aujourd'hui, à cette heure. Je dois bien avoir une Potion contre la gueule de bois quelque part. je me rince rapidement et sort de la cabine, pour aller farfouiller dans ma pharmacie.  
« **_C'est ça que tu cherches ? _**» me demande une voix dans mon dos.  
Je fais un bond de trois kilomètres de haut avant de me retourner et de faire face à Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ce connard est appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un flacon de potion verte à la main et il ne porte qu'un boxer blanc.  
Mes neurones grillent les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que mon regard descend le long de son corps. Et tout explose quand mes yeux se pose sur son bas ventre. De toute évidence il est excité.  
« **_Tu bandes ! _**»  
_« T'es con ! »_ fait écho la petite voix snapienne dans ma tête.  
Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que je n'es pu faire quoi que se soit.  
Malfoy hausse un sourcil sarcastique et parcours mon corps du regard.  
« **_Si tu te baladé pas à poil. _**» Me répondit-il, la voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Qui est à poil ?  
Oh, merde c'est moi. J'suis con !  
_« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! »  
_J'attrape rapidement une serviette et la passe autour de mes hanches. Bien, maintenant je VEUX ma potion.  
Je tends la main et Malfoy, bête comme il est, hausse de nouveau un sourcil, mais interrogatif cette fois.  
« **_Ma potion, Malfoy. _**»  
« **_Oh, celle là ? _**» demanda-t-il en se la lançant d'une main à l'autre.  
« **_Oui, celle là, et si tu la fais tom… _**»  
« Boum !»  
Ma potion, ma merveilleuse potion anti-gueule de bois s'écrase au sol et s'y répand.  
Je jette un œil noir à Malfoy et me précipite sur lui.  
« **_Je vais te tuer, t'étriper, t'éventrer, t'émasculer… _**»  
_« Ah, non tu l'émascule pas ! Y peut encore nous être utile ! »  
_Nous ?  
_« Ben oui, toi et moi. »  
_Si je me souviens bien, les moldus appellent ça : Schizophrénie.  
Un gémissement me ramène sur terre et c'est là que je m'aperçois que je suis à califourchon sur Malfoy qui est lui-même allongé au milieu de ma chambre, par terre.  
« **_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, Malfoy ? _**» je murmure.  
Un gémissement me répond et me fait me rendre compte du sens que peut prendre ma phrase. Scabreux à souhait.  
Mais et si cette fois j'en profitais jusqu'au bout ?

**« « « « « « « « « « « « «** .**Fin.du.PoV.de.Harry**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry se pencha sur Draco et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il recommença plusieurs fois, s'assurant de l'accord du blond avant de les appuyer plus fermement. La bouche de Draco s'entrouvrit automatiquement permettant à Harry d'approfondir le baiser. Les deux garçons gémir de concert et le baiser se fit plus exigeant, les faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Harry laissa ses mains courir sur les abdominaux du blond, qui se contractèrent et il leva les hanches pour réclamer plus. Ce geste leur arracha un halètement bruyant quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Doucement Harry laissa sa langue courir le long de la gorge pale, puis ses dents vinrent se mêler de la partie pour laisser leurs traces. Les mains du brun continuaient de caresser le ventre et les flans du blond, le rendant fou de désir. Il fit ensuite descendre sa bouche pour aller maltraiter les tétons qui se dressèrent sous le plaisir.  
Quand Draco en eut marre de rester inactif, il inversa la situation d'un coup de reins. Il se retrouva alors entre les jambes de Harry, son bassin délicieusement collé à celui du Gryffindor.  
« **_Depuis hier soir, j'ai envie de toi… _**» murmura Draco avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Il s'appliqua ensuite à rendre au Gryffindor les tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le ventre, puis la gorge, avant de descendre jouer avec les tétons, mais il n'arrêta pas là son exploration et descendit jusqu'à se trouver face au sexe dressé du brun. Doucement il souffla sur le gland excité, puis y passa le bout de sa langue. Ses mains caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses. Sa bouche glissa le long de la verge d'Harry, l'emprisonnant.  
Le brun ne pus retenir un cri de jouissance et envoya ses hanches en avant. Draco eut un sourire narquois et bloqua le bassin du brun de ses deux mains, avant d'entamer un va et vient d'une lenteur insupportable pour Harry.  
« **_Draco…_** »  
« **_Oui ?_** » demanda innocemment le blond en revenant placer son visage au niveau de celui du Gryffindor.  
« **_Malfoy… _**» gronda Harry, en faisant remonter ses mains le long du dos de Draco, le griffant.  
Draco l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et retourna à sa précédente occupation.  
Le blond sentit rapidement que Harry était prés à exploser et décida de ralentir le rythme de sa bouche. Il marmonna un sort et ses doigts lubrifiés trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin dans le corps de Harry, qui se tendit une nouvelle fois de plaisir.  
Le Gryffindor ne savait plus où il était. Son corps frissonnait sans arrêt, ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts et ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles même allant à la rencontre de la bouche si accueillante qui le caressait depuis trop longtemps selon lui. Il cria quand deux autres doigts vinrent se joindre aux premiers.  
Il attira Draco à lui et murmura tout contre sa bouche qu'il le voulait… maintenant. Le blond l'embrassa profondément et s'exécuta, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup de reins qu plus profond de l'intimité du brun.  
Ils crièrent à l'unisson et se mirent à bouger immédiatement. Leurs corps ondulaient tantôt sensuellement tantôt brutalement, l'un contre l'autre les faisant gémir et en vouloir plus. Harry plongea un regard brumeux de plaisir dans le regard argenté qui le regardait avant de laisser sa main glisser le long de son torse, puis de son ventre, pour atteindre son sexe dressé qu'il se mit à caresser en rythme avec les coups de reins de Draco. Voyant le brun se caresser Draco ne pu se retenir et donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir violement, immédiatement suivit par Harry.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « «** . **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Il se laissa glisser contre le corps de Harry et posa sa tête sur le ventre musclé du brun, après avoir jeté un sort de nettoyage pour enlever les traces de sa jouissance. Harry, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague, glissa automatiquement une de ses mains contre la nuque de Draco et se mit à la caresser doucement, faisant crisser les petits cheveux sous ses ongles.  
« **_Tu sais, Malfoy… Non Draco, je crois que je peux t'appeler Draco, maintenant, non ? _**» Draco acquiesça silencieusement avant que Harry ne reprenne. « **_Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de toi. Je ne pense pas être amoureux de toi mais… je t'apprécie, et puis j'ai pas besoin de raison valable, hein ?_** »  
« **_Moi, aussi j'ai envie d'essayer, je sais pas où sa va nous mener, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien._** » Commenta philosophiquement le blond.  
« **_Un dicton moldu dans le bouche du très distinguer Draco Malfoy… _**» se moqua Harry.  
Draco se redressa et lui donna une tape dans les côtes avant de se réinstaller au dessus de lui.  
« **_Tu serais surpris par tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ma bouche… _**» murmura sensuellement Draco à son oreille.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « «** .**PoV.de.Harry**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Comme l'a dit Draco, on ne sait pas où ça va nous mener, mais maintenant alors qu'il va et vient à nouveau en moi, je me dis que je pourrais sûrement jamais me lasser de son corps et puis aussi de son humour noir.  
Peut-être bien que le drôle de sentiment qu'il me fait ressentir, entre l'énervement, l'amusement et l'agacement, et le début de ce que les gens appellent amour.  
Mais je pense que je réfléchirais à ça une autre fois…

**« « « « « « « « « « « « «** .**Fin.du.PoV.de.Harry**. **» » » » » » » » » » » » »  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »  
**

Et voilà un nouveau One Shot de fini, en attendant que je publie un nouveau chapitre de "Se libérer". J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Laissez moi une tite review pour me donner votre avis !

Pleins de **bisou**X**x**X**x**X**x** à tous !

… _Sanka_ ♠…


End file.
